


A Really Old Fiction About A Human Highschooler Crushing on a Fish or Something like that

by TheArtLord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accepted Sexualities, Fluff, Highschoolstuck, Humanstuck, LGBTQ themes and characters, Multi, Varied Sexualities, all that jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtLord/pseuds/TheArtLord
Summary: Some erifef carp spewed from a female pisces and a male aquarius who happened to end up really liking each other and showing it more in homestuck shipsExcept it never works out so screw with this for a while!!!!!!!!! Yours truly, the damned piscean(I'm frustrated I'm sorry. Will delete.)





	

"Fef are you sure about this?"  
I can hear the uncertainty in my voice as my best friend pulls my scarf off of my neck, tossing it aside. She grins and pats my cheek. Her skin has always been crazy soft. Honestly her whole family’s is, even Meenah.  
"Of course I'm shore! We're going back to school and I won't have you looking silly! I'm certain I have some of your nicer clothing that you left here…”  
I watch as Feferi Peixes, my best friend since before I can remember,  digs through her closet in search of something she could deem suitable for me to wear, and I find myself admiring her enthusiasm at making me look good, despite the withering thought of having to walk through the halls of my personal hell for a second year at highschool.  
“Fef, I reely don't understand why the scarf ain't good enough. Or the rest of my getup for that matter.”  
I watch as she stands abruptly, turning to face me with that wide smile and those bright eyes of hers.  
“... Was that a fish pun?”  
“What? I can’t do them too?”  
“No it’s.. I think it’s cute!”  
It’s oddly sweet to see her smile with such appreciation and awe. She does it often enough, yet somehow it was always something that lifted my spirits and put a smile not only on my face, but in my heart. It's as though- holy shit. Did she just call me cute? Oh my god. I can’t help but wish she would say it again. God, she's so sweet...  
With these thoughts in mind, I nod, proudly looking up at her from where I sit on the edge of her bed. My smile only widens when I hear the familiar giggle I've become acquainted with over the years, and I watch contentedly as she crouches back down to rifle through older clothes. After a moment I turn to look at the rest of the room. I have seen it a million times and still I can find something so comforting here. It’s as if-  
“OH! Found some!”  
I look up again as my thoughts are disrupted by her all too familiar voice, blinking in surprise when I suddenly fall victim to a flurry of Feferi’s clothes, which are inconveniently dumped on top of me.  
The clothing carries her scent. Something about it is soothing. I can hear her laugh quietly from above me. Quickly, I throw an arm out and reach for another, taking hold of my friend’s limb and revelling in the softness of her skin on mine, only to pull her down to join me in the seemingly never-ending pile of clothes. I smirk at the shrill squeal that erupts from her as she tumbles down, only to land directly on top of me. Without a second thought, I push my head through a layer of clothes to reveal my face, wiggling my brows as I whisper to her, “Peek-a-boo!”  
Feferi stares at me for a moment, and in that split second I was concerned she was almost disappointed in my joke. Then her blank expression cracks, she sputters slightly, and we both burst into laughter almost instantly after; I’m surprised she finds my childish proclamation so hilarious.  
Feferi laughs for a moment and rests her head on my chest, sighing slightly and patting me. God, she’s so beautiful. Especially from this angle. No, what am I saying. She's beautiful from every angle.  
“You’re so weird.”  
Her giggles continue for a moment before subsiding, leaving the room quiet again save for the sounds we emit while attempting to catch our breath.  
“You have to admit, it was a good joke.”  
“No, it wasn’t. Boat, since when were you ever good at jokes?”  
I look up, offended at her comment, eyes going wide as I sit up with a gasp, dramatically expressing fake hurt.  
“You don’t mean that!”  
She stays silent for a moment, once again staring at me blankly. I raise a brow.  
“What now?”  
She struggles to fight her smile and fails completely, bursting into hysterical laughter as she pulls her bra off the top of my head.  
“You trying to take my undergarments?”  
I only give her a look of confusion, eyebrows furrowed. What’s that supposed to mean?  
“Now why would I-?”  
I wrinkle my nose when I notice the bra in her hand, unable to help a bit of snickering.  
“Maybe I was~ Why? Does it bother you that I take interest in your lingerie?”  
I struggle to keep from laughing as I watch my friend’s face slowly redden, and I found it quite amusing when she grabbed the bra and threw it across the room with dramatic flare.  
“Nope. That just makes you a pervert.”  
Feferi stuck her tongue out at me and chortled, shaking her head as she laughs. My smirk faded and I shook my head, wrinkling my nose a bit in faux disgust. I am not.  
“I ain't a pervert, Fef. I just have an affinity for beautiful things.”  
Now, I thought that was a great flirt, a wonderful pick-up line, God I am so smooth-  
“... You think my bra is beautiful? What the shell?”  
I roll my eyes and gently push her off of me, sitting up completely. Her pretty, long, dark brown hair is so long now. I can’t remember it being short.  
“You’re ridiculous.”  
“I am not!”  
Feferi rolls away from me and settles herself on the edge of the bed, sighing softly. After a moment’s pause, she reaches over and picks up a bundle of clothes, before spreading them out over her sheets.  
“Okay, besides the goofing around. These are the clothes I picked out for you. Do any of them look good enough for you to wear?” She looks over at me expectantly, biting her lip. Why does she always do that? It’s so cute and intriguing to most guys. I'm one of those guys.  
“... Whale?”  
She’s staring at me. You wouldn’t expect a six foot tall boy who’s known a girl all his life to freeze up, but I do. Every time I look into her eyes I’m at a loss for words. Uh.  
“Yeah, Fef, these look just fine. Thanks.”  
I make sure to give her an appreciative nod and a smile before looking down at the clothes she's excavated for me. Huh, she definitely has a different taste. They aren't too bad, though. Just a bit too flashy for my tastes.  
I watch as she leans over and picks up what appears to be a dark violet sweater, and she holds it up in front of me, most likely to see if it looks good. It’s pretty obvious, from her perspective, it does. She lights up and looks back at my eyes, and I know there’s no sense arguing about it. Quickly, I catch the fabric as it’s thrown at me, and I watch as she grabs an old pair of black skinny jeans. Well. If she thinks it'll look good, it's worth a try.  
“No matter how stupid I think it might look,” I mutter. She looks up.  
“Hm?”  
“Nothing.”  
“How aboat these?”  
I look at the outfit she's picked out for me for a moment, before I sigh softly and nod, smiling at her so she doesn't think I'm disappointed. Not with her. No, never. She’s… She’s about as perfect as you can get, I think. Gorgeous looks, a ‘bubbly’ personality… Everything about her is just wonderful.  
“Thanks, Fef. These’ll do just fin. I'll go try ‘em on.”  
I smirk as she catches on to my latest pun, catching a glimpse of the cheerful smile that appears on her face.  
It's not too soon after that I find myself heading out of her bedroom and into the connected bathroom, holding the clothes she’d selected over my arm like one of those butlers with towels on their arms. Huh, there’s a light on in the kitchen. I wonder if Coral is home. I shudder slightly as I think to myself  
“Or I wonder if Meenah’s home..”  
No way I’m sticking around for that. Quickly and quietly, I close and lock the door behind me, then place the folded clothes on the counter carefully. Okay, it wasn't that bad. Just really wasn't my taste. Heh. Carefully, I begin to strip down, unable to help a couple glances into the mirror and-  
“Heyyyy there good lookin’.” I wink at myself and chuckle softly under my breath, before standing straight and picking up the sweater, holding it out in front of me. Hey, not bad. Fef does insist that I look best in purple.  
It's not even a few seconds later that I'm observing myself in the mirror, buttoning up the jeans carefully. I slightly adjust the sweater and shift, looking over myself silently. Not bad! Maybe Fef did have a better taste than I expected. I kind of wonder who’s this is though. It’s definitely not mine, but I doubt it belongs to a girl.  
After a couple of embarrassing and imaginary photoshoots, I unlock the door and walk out, carrying my clothes now. I walk into her room, looking around to find her toying with headphones and listening to something. Probably music. She was really into music, actually. She says it makes her feel better or somethin. Relaxing? Who knows. I knock on her door twice to let her know I've returned, and it's kind of funny to see her jump a centimeter and look over with a startled expression. The expression slips and gives way to a smile. It grows wider, as do her eyes as she looks me up and down.  
“Oh my gosh!”  
I pause, raising a brow out of curiosity.  
“... At least tell me it's good. Don't leave me in the dark here, Fef.”  
I watch as she stands and sets the headphones to the side, walking up to me to tug the front of the sweater down and adjust everything, before she looks up at me and damn it not again. I feel my throat go dry and suddenly I'm speechless again, completely unsure of what to do and-  
Oh.  
Well, she’s hugging me now.  
“Are you kidding? It looks great! Thanks for trying it on.” I can just hear the smile in her voice.  
I'm just about to hug back when she pulls away again, and I sigh a bit, almost disappointed to lose her warmth.  
“Okay, well. If I'm wearin somethin like this, all fancy and stuff for ya, what're you gonna wear, huh?”  
I raise a brow, hands on my hips, and she only giggles. Shaking her head, she turns and walks back to her closet, pulling out a fuchsia-colored skirt that’s about long enough to reach her knees and a thickly-strapped black tank.  
“Probubbly just my usual getup. Nofin too fancy."

**Author's Note:**

> So, because this was made so long ago, it really will not be continued unless readers want it to be continued. So, if that is so, please notify me and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
